Kisa-san I've never had sex!
by Stagelove123
Summary: Kisa-san talks to Yukina about his doubts about the relationship. Kisa finds out some shocking information about his boyfriend! Warning: THIS IS A LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Long time no see huh... just Kidding... I just posted other stories! So here is a story about Kisa and Yukina! WARNING: THIS IS A LEMON! Geez... That's two lemons already... what's wrong with my mind today? Anyways, let's get to the story, shall we? This is a short story in both POV'S btw.**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Sekiichi Hatsukoi AT ALL. The characters and some of the events in the stories go to the rightful owners. The only thing I own is the story.**

 **Kisa, I've never had sex!**

 **Chapter One: Kisa POV!**

 _I, Kisa Shouta, am a 30 year old man who has never been in love until I met Yukina Kou. My life before Yukina was nothing but work and one night stands. I have a weakness for men with good looks, what can I say? However, when I met a man who had sparkles and flowers around him, I knew I was in way too deep. I started stalking him at work and was fine with the way things were because I knew that this sparkly man would never want a guy like me. He was, after all, a GUY! When Yukina and I met things took a turn for a better and there were some bumps in the road. Now I am here, sitting in my apartment with Yukina putting his clothes away from his 'staying the week bag' in his part of the closet. Yes, I said his part of the closet! What does this 21 year college student see in me!? As for things between us, we are happy and in love._

"Kisa-san, what would you like for dinner tonight? I'm getting so good at cooking now. I'm almost a pro!" Yukina smiles while his sparkles are shinning brighter. I should really wear sunglasses from now on.

"You know that anything you make will be ok with me." I respond with blushing and looking down.

"Hmm, I just learned how to make homemade Ramen! Do you want some of that?"

"Sure."

"Kay!" Yukina walks into my kitchen and starts making dinner while I change into something more comfortable. When I come out and go to the kitchen, he walks up to me. He leans in and gives me a kiss which ends with me being a blushing mess and Yukina saying 'I love you'. I replay with 'me too' and walk to the table. I sit down and start to talk to him about his job and school. An hour later, we are sitting together and enjoying the Ramen and each other. I still have yet to have sex with Yukina and it's been bugging me lately. I mean, I love him and don't want to make him do it but I have needs! I haven't gone this long without sex since my first year in high school! I know Yukina has never been with a man before and probably still even questions if he is really gay. I have known all my life that I was this way. I feel like Yukina and I should really talk about this because what if he isn't really gay? I do believe him when he says he loves me, but what if he doesn't get turned on by the fact of sleeping with me? Fuck, I need to know!

"Kisa-san, are you ok? You stopped talking and you look like you are thinking really hard." I look up and find him staring at me with concern. I notice that when he is mad or sad or concerned or worried or really any feeling that isn't happiness, his sparkles and flowers tend to fade away.

"I'm ok, I was thinking about us." Now, he looks scared. Oh Yukina, don't look so sad and scared! Where is my Yukina who has sparkles and flowers like a prince right of a Magna? I want that Yukina. "Yukina, can I ask you something that is kind of personal and will probably make both of us uncomfortable?"

"Kisa-san, you can ask me anything, you know that don't you?"

"Are you sure you really want to be with me?" Yukina looks shocked and a little hurt. "I know you say you love me, but what if you don't mean it like you think you do?"

"Kisa-san, what brought on all of this? We are happy and in love, aren't we? It's been weeks since our last fight. You finally admit you love me back and we know almost everything about each other. I thought all these doubts were done and over with."

"Yukina, I have to ask you this because you had never made a move on me. It makes me think that you aren't attracted to me in that way."

"What do you mean I don't make a move on you? What do you mean not attracted to you in that way, what way are you talking about?"

"Do you not see me as a man?" I am now blushing more than I think I ever have. Why am I like this? I used to have sex with men I had met an hour ago and now I'm a blushing mess about this kind of stuff!? I guess it is because I have never been in love and I have never had a talk like this. Yukina looks like he is confused as fuck right now. "I am a man with needs Yukina" Yukina eyes get bigger and then he blushing. He is so fucking adorable!

"Kisa-san… I never done things like this" I know that silly!

"I know but I mean it kind of the same thing!"

"I am attracted to you like that Kisa-san. There have been many times, even before I met you the right way; that I can get off while thinking about you. The thing is I don't know what to do…" Now, I am confused and shocked as shit. Did he just say he gets off while thinking about me? When has he jerked off? Why doesn't he know what to do?

"You pretty much do the same thing with doing it with a girl. The only difference is I have a dick instead of a pussy."

"Kisa-san... I don't know what to do because I haven't had s-s-s-… done that with a girl or a guy. When I was dating before I didn't have…. s-s-sex with them. I got close one time but she didn't make me... you know?" **HOLY MOTHER FUCKING SHIT! I'M DATING A VIRGIN! OH GOD, HELP ME!**

 **I always wondered what it would be like if Yukina was a virgin. I don't recall if he was or wasn't, but whatever! So what will happen next? He-he it's lemon time! Click the next chapter button if you want to see what happens!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: **I do not own Sekiichi Hatsukoi AT ALL. The characters and some of the events in the stories go to the rightful owners. The only thing I own is the story.**

 **Chapter Two: Yukina POV!**

 _I, Yukina Kou, am a 21 year old man who has fallen for a man named Kisa Shouta. I noticed Kisa before we ever met, when he would come to the book store I work at and stare at me. I couldn't help but start thing about him. I thought he was a cute high school student who took a liking to me. Before I knew it, I was falling in love with him before talking to him! I didn't really know how things between us would work out though. I mean, I go to college and have a part-time job. I don't have time to really mess around. Also, he is a guy and so am I, I didn't even know I could be like this. I only dated girls before and I always thought I was straight, but now that I thing about it; they never really turned me on. I still remember that time when I had a girlfriend for more than a couple weeks. We were at her house and she was kissing me. I didn't feel anything down there but she was moaning into the kiss and grinding into me. I didn't really think anything of it and just kissed her back. Well, that was until she took her shirt off and slid her hands up mine. Let's just say the night ended with a heartbroken girl and a very confused and single boy. I haven't dated anyone since then because I knew if things got like that again, I might not get turned on. When I met Kisa-san and then later had a real talk with him, I couldn't help but wonder what his lips and body felt like. When I found out he was really 30 and the editor of all my favorite Mangas, I couldn't help think about him more. I ended up kiss him when he was looking at me with a blushing and adorable face! That night after our first kiss, I came home and jerked off. I couldn't help it, he is so cute and his lips were so soft. I came faster than I thought I would but I guess when you have never had sex and never even had a hard-on before, you can't help how fast it happens. That night was full of moans from me and visions of Kisa-san. Next thing I knew, we were dating and in love! We didn't get to see each other that much and it made me sad. Kisa-san even thought I was cheating on him! We almost broke up that night because of that stupid thought. I went to his house to find him about to kiss someone else and it made me mad at both of those assholes. I slapped Kisa-san and told the other man to get lost. Kisa-san even tried to hit me back! I was so mad because of what I saw and we had a mini fight. In the end, we made up and he even said he loved me! I came up with the idea of spending the night with him and ever since then every other week; I stay the night at Kisa-san's apartment for a week! As we were eating dinner, Kisa-san started questioning my love again and I didn't really know what he was going on about till it hit me what he meant._ "I am a man with needs Yukina." _I tell him the truth._ _I him very attractive and I jerk off a lot when I think about him and cum every time. I have even jerked off when Kisa-san was in the shower one night. I couldn't help it! The thought of him in the shower while the water running down him and his dick in his hand. I thought about his hand moving up and down, causing him to moan until his seed spills all over his hand. What was I doing again? Oh yea, I'm having the sex talk with him. He isn't getting what I'm trying to say! Okay, I'm just going to have to say it out loud!_

"Kisa-san... I don't know what to do because I haven't had s-s-s-… done that with a girl or a guy. When I was dating before I didn't have…. s-s-sex with them. I got close one time but she didn't make me... you know?" God, this is so uncomfortable! Kisa-san looks like he just had the biggest shock of his life! I wait a couple minutes but he doesn't move. He is staring at me with his eyes wide and jaw dropped. He is pale more than usually and I'm starting to worry.

"Kisa-san," I snap my fingers. "Kisa-san," I move my hand in front of his face. "KISA-SAN" He shakes his head and blinks at me.

"Yukina, are you a virgin?"

"Yes." Kisa-san looks like he is going to blow!

"OH GOD, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Kisa-san is in panic mode right now. He is panting and hitting his head on the table. Is this real that bad? So what if I'm a virgin! Shouldn't Kisa-san like this? I mean I want him to take my virginity! I'm just scared and nervous about it, what if I fuck up?

"Kisa-san, are you ok?" He stops hitting his head looks up at me. His eyes are worried.

"I'm ok Yukina. I just didn't expect that to ever come out of your mouth. I'm sorry I overreacted."

"It's ok. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I was just really nervous to bring it up."

"Yukina I want you to know that I won't take something like that from you unless you really want me to."

"Thank you Kisa-san! I want you take my virginity." I say with a smile and laugh. I'm happy now! I look at Kisa-san and smile more because he is coving his eyes. He told me that when I have any feeling that is happiness, I get sparkles and flowers around me. It makes me happy and laugh because it's funny that I have that. I didn't know I did! Maybe it is because Kisa-san thinks I am out of a Magna, so he sees me like this.

"Yukina are you sure you want me to? I don't want to force you."

"Yes, I'm sure! I have been wanting you to since I first invited you to my apartment." Kisa-san smiles and leans back. He is smiling and blushing and now I want to kiss him again. I can feel heat start forming in my pants. I swallow my spit and stand up. I walk over to Kisa-san and kiss him harder than I ever had. Kisa-san moans very softly and I'm done for! I want him now! I pull away and look in his eyes. "Kisa-san I want you to take it now."

 ***Play the beginning of Pony by Ginuwine***

 **OOOOHHHHH, Kisa is about to ride the pony! You already know what to do right!? Next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: **I do not own Sekiichi Hatsukoi AT ALL. The characters and some of the events in the stories go to the rightful owners. The only thing I own is the story.**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Kisa POV**

"Kisa-san I want you to take it now." Oh god, I'm done for! I grab Yukina neck and force my lips on his again. He groans low and we both stand up. He wraps his arms around my waist and I wrap my arms around his neck. We are on full on make-out right now! My hands are pulling on his hair while I lift my left leg and wrap it around his waist. Yukina is groaning and I am moaning. Our tongues are having a dance while Yukina slowly lets one of his hands reach my ass and squeezes it. I pull away from our heated kiss and moan louder. Yukina starts kissing my neck and I'm grinding my crotch against his. Fuck, he is really hard and he feels very big! He pulls me back into another heated kiss. I slide my hands up his shirt and he slides his hands into my sweats. He cups and squeezes my ass and I am losing my mind very fast. Yukina is grinding right back now and he pulls his one hand out (much to my dislike). He wraps his hand around my thigh on my right leg as I tighten my hold on him with my leg and wrap my arms around his neck again. He lifts it up and wraps it around his waist too. I tighten my hold even more when he slides his hand back into my sweats and lifts me up a little more by my ass. He can feel him walking but I don't give a fuck about that right now. Our tongues are fighting and his hands are rubbing my ass. I slide my hand into his hair and pull it harder and he drops us on my bed. He breaks the kiss and we are panting hard.

 **Yukina POV**

I don't know what is happing right now! I am doing things that I didn't even know I could do. It's like I'm not thinking with my head anymore but with my dick. All I know is that what I'm doing, Kisa-san seems to be enjoying it and I know for a fact that what he and I are both doing is turning me on. Kisa-san butt feels so soft and it fits perfect in my hands. I can feel how hard he is and it is turning me on more. I finally feel my legs hit his bed and his pulls my hair harder. I let us fall on his bed and the break the kiss for air. We are both panting so deep and fast. Kisa-san is looking at me with want and need. I look at him with the same wants and needs. Kisa pushes us up so I am sitting and he is on his knees. He kisses me again and I moan into it. He slowly slides my shirt up until he breaks the kiss to take it off. He threw it somewhere I can't see but I don't care right now. He looks at my naked top half and I start to worry about what he thinks. I want him to like my body even though I don't like it myself sometimes. As I raise my hand up to get the blanket to hide myself, he smiles. He slides his hands from my shoulders to the top of my jeans. He hums in lust for my body. Now, I feel sexy and happy because he likes what he sees. He gives me quick kisses down to my neck until he licks and sucks the skin. I tilt my head and groan while gripping Kisa-san shirt. He slides his fingers around the muscles on my chest and abs and arms. I didn't know his touch could feel so good. He pulls his mouth back and looks me in the eyes.

"Yukina if you want to take my shirt off, you can." I blush very red. Damn, how did he know I wanted to? I think he knew what I was thinking because he smiles. "Yukina I knew you wanted to because you are holding onto it so tightly."

"O-o-okay"

Slowly (and I mean very slowly) I lifted his shirt up and off. I let it fall to the ground. He isn't as buff as I am but he does have some muscles and a slight form of abs. He is so fucking sexy! I want to lick him all over that upper body of his! I notice him blushing and trying to hide himself with his arms. I kiss him softly and pull his arms around my neck. I pull away just an inch and kiss him all over his face.

"Please don't ever hide from me, Shouta. You're very sexy with or without your clothes on. I love your body." He smiles and kisses me. I realize I called him his first name and I love the way it rolled on my tongue like it was mean to be said by me and only me for the rest of our lives.

 **Kisa POV**

I knew he wanted to see what my body looked like when he was holding tightly onto it. I wasn't shy about him seeing it until it was off and on the floor. I never really cared what other people thought about my body until Yukina looking at it. He just kept staring at me and I couldn't look up. I was too afraid to see what he looked like while I was naked from my top half. I know I don't have the sexiest body. I don't have a lot of muscles and I have very little abs. The only things people really find sexy about my body is my dick and ass. I blush deeper and wrap my arms around myself. I want to run right now. I have to cover myself somehow. Yukina kisses me very softly and grabs my arms. He wraps them around his neck while he pulls away just an inch and starts kissing me all over my face.

"Please don't ever hide from me, Shouta. You're very sexy with or without your clothes on. I love your body." I smile and kiss him because not only did he make me feel better about my body, he said my first name. When anyone else said my first name, I hate it; however, the way my name came out of Yukina mouth felt like it belonged there. I want him to call my name for the rest of my life. I push him back on the bed and kiss him from his lip to his nipple. I lick it slowly and softly to see what he will do. He sucked in his breath and groan louder. I lick it more and more until I take it in my mouth and suck hard. I rub his other nipple between my thumb and index finger. Yukina is moaning very loudly and it makes me harder. My dick is begging to be freed from its cage. I can feel Yukina dick twitch through his pants and under my stomach. I slide my hands down his stomach to his pants. I release his nipple my mouth and look up at him, I ask him if I can take his pants off and he nods. I notice that he holding onto the sheets for dear life. I giggle inside my head; my Yukina is in heaven right now! I slowly undo his button and unzip the zipper. I have a little trouble getting them all the way off, he lift his hips to help me pull them off. I got them off, along with boxers. One word: WHOA! Yukina is fucking huge! He is bigger than I thought he was. I can't help myself! I lick his tip and he cries out.

 **There are lemons and sparkles everywhere. Everyone cover your eyes! Lol just kidding! Next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: **I do not own Sekiichi Hatsukoi AT ALL. The characters and some of the events in the stories go to the rightful owners. The only thing I own is the story.**

 **Chapter Four**

 **Yukina POV**

When Kisa-san started to lick and suck my nipple, I grabbed onto the sheets for dear life. My body is on fire and I can't think straight anymore. It feels so good! My pants are becoming very painful and I really want them off. Kisa-san asked if he could take them off and I nod my head. He is having trouble pulling them off, so I lift my hips and I am free. I see him staring at my manhood and I blush. His eyes darken and he bites his lip. Before I can say anything, he licks my tip and I cry out. He licks it some more and some pre-cum comes out. He wraps his mouth around my tip and sucks. I am aware I am moaning, well more like screaming, but I don't care right now! This feels like nothing I have ever felt before. My body starts shaking and my dick is twitching. I know that I am very close. Kisa-san is sliding his head up and down in a fast yet slow motion.

"Shouta…I'm going to… I can't hold it… FUCK!" I cum hard and he swallows it all and pulls back. I am panting and shaking slightly. "I'm sorry Shouta. I didn't mean to cum in your mouth."

"It's ok Yukina. I like how you taste." He blushes deep red again. I pull Kisa-san off the bed. He looks up at me confused. I smile up at him and kiss him deeply. He kisses me back as I start to pull his sweats down. He pulls back and blushes more. I chuckle and kiss him again. Kisa-san kisses me back but I can tell he is nervous about my reaction again. Kisa-san is very big though and his manhood is everything I imagined it to bed.

"Shouta please don't be nervous," I wrap my hand around him and pump him slowly. "You are very hard and big. I love it." Kisa is moaning loudly and holding onto me. I stoke him faster as I kiss him neck. I wonder what he tastes like and with this thought I push him on the bed and get on my knees and take him in my mouth. Kisa-san sucks in his breath and says my name. I suck him hard and bob my head fast while he screams. Kisa-san pulls my hair and tries to take me away from him. I don't want to though.

"Yukina please… I'm going to cum… please move before you get in your mouth." I want it in my mouth silly! I suck him harder and he groans loudly and releases into my mouth. It tastes a little weird but I like it anyways. It's bitter but sweet at the same time. I swallow it and look at Kisa-san smiling.

"Did you just swallow that?" Kisa-san asked shocked.

"Yes, I like you taste." Kisa-san blushes and looks away. He gets farther on the bed to make room and I climb back on.

"Ummm… I know this is a weird question to ask but who do you like to be bottom?" I blush and look away. I am ok really with whatever he likes because I love him. Even though, I hope that he likes to be on the bottom. I want to make love to him and fill him up.

"I like being on the bottom. I thought you knew that."

"I do now." I smile and Kisa-san reaches to his bedside table and grabs a tube. What the heck is that? He opens it and rubs some on my hard on. When did I become hard again? Why is it getting warm? Kisa-san pulls his hand away and gets on his hands and knees. Oh, I know what this is now! It is lube and it helps a man to get his dick in someone. Geez, I'm an idiot sometimes. I get on my knees and grab his hips. I slide slowly into him and he groans loudly. I'm panting while I slide in and out of him. Kisa-san is begging me to go faster so I do. I start moaning and panting harder. He is really tight and warm. My body is on fire! I feel so dirty and I love it. Kisa-san starts shaking and it worries me for a second until he cries out that he is going to cum. I wrap my hand around his member to help him. I stoke him twice and he shoots out onto the bed and on my hand. He tightens around my cock and I can't take it anymore! I cum, more than I think I ever have, inside him. I fall on top of him. My body is weak and tried. I roll off of him and onto my side and he does the same. We are panting and trying to catch our breath. We look into each other eyes and he reaches his hand out and places it on my cheek.

"Are you ok, Yukina?"

"I am ok, Kisa-san." Kisa-san suddenly looks sad. "Kisa-san what's wrong?"

"You didn't say my first name." He starts to pout and I chuckle. I kiss his lips quickly.

"Do you like when I do?"

"Yes, I like that way it sounds coming from you." I smile brightly.

"Shouta!" Kisa-san covers his eyes.

"Yukina, it's too bright! I'm going to go blind!" I laugh and pull his hands around and kiss him softly.

"Don't worry Shouta, I won't let you burn." We laugh together and soon he drifts off to sleep. I pull him close to me so I can hold him while he sleeps. He wraps his arms around me and smiles sleepily. I forgot he wakes up at the slightest touch!

"I love you, Kou. Please don't ever leave me." Kisa holds me tighter and I can feel tears in my eyes.

"Shouta, I love you so much! I would never leave you." I don't know what the future holds for us. I'm sure there will be hard times and a lot of drama. I do know one thing for sure. I will never let go of Kisa-san. He is my everything. I smile and close my eyes. I fall asleep with thoughts of him and I married with a little boy running around.

 **Kisa-san POV**

Yukina asked if who I liked to bottom. I want to laugh but I don't want to be mean either. I tell him that I like to bottom and he smiles. I grab the lube and put some on Yukina. I get on my hands and knees and wait. I am nervous because Yukina might back out. I really hope he doesn't. I need this. I need to feel him inside me. I want him to claim what is his. I always use to make everyone I slept with wear a condom, so I never had someone cum inside me. I want Yukina to cum inside me. I want him to the first for that. I feel him grab my hips and a sigh quietly because he isn't going to back out. He pushes in and I groan. He slides in and out slowly. This does feel good but I want it faster. I beg him to go faster and he does. I feel like I am in heaven. We are groaning and moaning. He is so big and it feels so hot inside me. I grip the sheets as my body starts to shake. I tell him that I am going to cum and he jerks me off. It doesn't take long for me to shoot out and I can feel my body tighten as I do. Yukina moans out and cums inside me a lot! We fall onto the bed on our sides. We look into each other eyes and I reach out to place my hand on his cheek while his cum starts to come out of me and onto the bed.

"Are you ok, Yukina?"

"I am ok, Kisa-san." I feel sadness take over my body. "Kisa-san what's wrong?"

"You didn't say my first name." I start to pout and he chuckle. He kisses my lips quickly.

"Do you like when I do?"

"Yes, I like that way it sounds coming from you." I admit it to him. I really like the way it sounds though. It makes me happy. He smiles brightly. Here comes my sparkly man!

"Shouta!" I cover my eyes. I decided to play a little.

"Yukina, it's too bright! I'm going to go blind! It burns!" He laughs and pull my hands around and kiss him softly.

"Don't worry Shouta, I won't let you burn." We laugh together and soon I drift off to sleep. I feel him pulling me closer to him so he can hold me while I sleep. I wrap my arms around him and smile.

"I love you, Kou. Please don't ever leave me." I hold him tighter. I really don't ever want to lose Yukina. He is my first love and I know that our chance of being together forever is slim. Everybody always says first love doesn't last and that scares the shit out of me.

"Shouta, I love you so much! I would never leave you." I don't know what the future holds for us. I'm sure there will be hard times and a lot of drama. I do know one thing for sure. I will never let go Yukina. He is my life. He is my light. He is my person. He is my bond. He is my soul mate. He is my first love. I smile and cuddle closer to him. I fall asleep with thoughts of him and I married with a little girl running around.

 **WOW! IT'S FINALLY OVER! I will be honest guys. The ending and sex kind of sucked. I'M SO SORRY! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it somewhat. Also, I am so sorry about F.L.C.B.A.B.Y.S.T. again! I hated that old laptop. Good thing I got a new one lol!**

 **Until next time!**

 **P.S. Lol did you notice that when Yukina feel asleep with his thoughts of a boy and Kisa-san a girl? I thought that would be funny to watch them have a little fight over! ANYWHO…**

 **Kiss Kiss xxx**


End file.
